Aspects of the present invention relate, in general, to protection devices for use in shoes, and specifically to metatarsal or other protection devices for shielding a user's foot from injury. Protection devices for use in shielding other areas of a user's foot, other portions of the body, or in alternate applications beyond bodily protection are also contemplated.
Protection devices for shielding the metatarsal area of the foot from injury are widely used in various sectors of the footwear industry. Typically, these protection devices are referred to as metatarsal guards, and may be employed as an external guard or integrated into the shoe itself (e.g., an internal guard). Common scenarios in which such metatarsal guards may be necessary are in construction applications, in mining, or in other like fields where the foot may be susceptible to injury due to impact with extraneous objects (e.g., falling rocks, lumber, puncture via nails, etc.) In some cases, while the aforementioned metatarsal guard(s) may provide adequate protection from injury, such guard(s) may restrict comfortable movement of the foot due to the rigidity of the guard(s). Other deficiencies not noted here also exist.
Beyond protection of the metatarsal area of the foot, other sensitive areas that are susceptible to injury may also require shielding. For example, it may be the case that the foot, in certain scenarios, requires side or heel protection instead of, or in combination with, metatarsal protection. It is not uncommon to provide such protective devices on the side or heel region of a shoe in order to provide shielding. Even these protective mechanisms, however, may suffer from several defects, and therefore lack of comfort in use. For example, some heel (or other) protective devices are unnecessarily rigid, and thereby do not adequately absorb the shock resulting from an impact or other injuring event. Stated differently, since such protective devices are unduly rigid, force generated from an impact can travel through the device and be translated to the user, resulting in injury to the user from the impact. Such rigidity also decreases comfort, and sometimes results in the protective device being overly heavy. This may also be the case for several of the metatarsal protection devices noted above.